The Things I Do For Love SPN version
by StevieCass
Summary: One-shot. Re-written, shorter version of a SPN/Good Omens crossover. Brief fem!Cas. Destiel. Fluff, porn-free. When Cas overhears Sam commenting on his profound bond with Dean, he decides to give Dean something special for his birthday.


**Characters:** Castiel, Dean and Sam Winchester

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel

**Warnings: **Brief genderswap (fem!Castiel). Fluff and awkwardness.

**A/N: **Hey there! As you might know, this was originally a Supernatural/Good Omens crossover. However, since it was basically a Destiel story, I decided to write an alternative version without the Good Omens references, so that the average Destiel shipper can enjoy it as well. The crossover version is on my profile.

There will be some slight changes in this version's narrative, and the style will probably end up different. In the crossover, I preferred to describe what Cas' purpose was from the beginning. In this one, I'm leaving it a mystery because I'm just describing it without the details. In my mind, the crossover is still happening.

If you want to catch the original, you can read the first fic and treat the Good Omens characters as OCs.

Have fun! :D

**London**

Castiel stands in front of the door of the small bookshop in Soho. He hesitates; then he takes a deep breath and opens the door.

He doesn't need to introduce himself. An older brother of his runs the store and he can't be fooled by a vessel. Castiel is happy to see the smile in his brother's face; he will need his help. He's probably the only one who can help him in such a weird problem.

Castiel only wishes the Winchesters won't be in trouble while he's gone. Especially now, a couple of days before Dean's birthday. But he has to do this.

He tells his brother what his problems is, and he listens carefully. Yes, there is a person who can help.

If Castiel was familiar with the gesture, he'd cross his fingers.

**Florence, AL – in the motel**

"Cas? Answer me, dammit!"

Dean has been yelling for some time now. His throat is completely dry. Castiel still doesn't answer. Dean turns at Sam angrily. His brother is finishing his to-go meal they took from a little place near the motel.

"Where the hell is he?"

"You've been asking me all morning, Dean", says Sam. "Maybe he's mad at you or something. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Why should it be my fault?"

"Because I know I didn't fight with him, and there's no angel business going on at this time, so he couldn't have left because of that", Sam analyses and Dean clenches his jaw.

"I still believe it's because of last night, you asshole", says Dean. "I'll bet you anything, he heard you talk that bullshit and he freaked out".

"What?" protests Sam. "There's no chance he heard what I said! And even if he did, I was only stating the obvious".

"Let's not go back to that talk, Sammy, cause I swear to God I'm gonna punch you".

"Why not talk about this?" Sam insists. "Okay, my attempts to talk to you last night might have failed because you were freaking wasted, but that's okay, I'm gonna make you listen now. Why don't you just accept that you're head over heels for Cas?"

"Dude, I'm gonna punch you in the crotch. Knock it off".

"Dean, seriously!" Sam explodes. "Try to understand that I'm not mocking you here! I'm not making the 'ha ha, Dean Winchester is gay' high school jokes. You and Cas… I don't know, you make sense! Call it _profound bond_, call it whatever you want, but I've seen how you look at each other and I'm tired of your shit!"

"Guess what, Sammy, I also happen to be tired of _your_ shit".

"Dude, just hear me out, okay?" Sam insists, determined to make Dean listen. "You guys are all over each other, and if one of you weren't a freaking awkward virgin angel of the Lord and the other a stubborn heteronormative jerk, you'd have been hitting it off for years now! I'm telling you again, man, just try to imagine how it would be if Cas was inside a female vessel. The only thing stopping you is that he's a guy, which I find completely stupid. You like each other more than either of us can describe, and Cas is never going to make a move cause he has no idea how. Just do it, man".

Dean is blushing as hell right now. "Dude, it's really not like that".

"Yeah, right. Like I don't have eyes".

"Sam, it's _Cas_ we're talking about! He's a freaking _angel_. He has no idea how human behaviour works. What you take as an invitation for sexy times could be just his way of communication".

"…which he turns on only when he's around _you_", Sam says and leans back on his chair, putting his legs on the table. "I haven't seen him acting like that around _me_, or invading anyone else's personal space like this. He can't hide his affections".

"Well, he's still an angel", insists Dean. "I'm pretty sure he's not even allowed to do anything like that. You should have seen him when he had to face a woman and have sex with her. He just can't do it".

"You mean when you took him to that brothel?"

"Yeah. The poor dude was freaking terrified".

"So he probably doesn't like women".

"Or he's completely indifferent to sex!"

"Not the romance, though. And maybe he likes sex with a man, you never know".

"Dude, Cas has been practically my best friend for years! How could I ever –"

"So you're just afraid that you'll ruin your friendship if you ask him out?"

"Dammit, Sam, stop doing that!"

"I'm just saying, Dean…" Sam opens his beer and takes a sip, then looks at it like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "Till now, you've listed a bunch of problems stopping you from going for it. Not once have you told me that the problem is that _you don't like him._"

Dean stares at his brother like he's been struck by lightning. He can practically hear his brain cells popping inside his head like popcorn.

"Son of a bitch", he mutters, he wipes some sweat from his forehead and sits heavily on his bed. Sam laughs.

"I'm telling you, man, go for it", says Sam and gets up, deciding to leave Dean alone for a while. "You'll feel better".

"I hate your guts right now, Sammy".

"You'll love me when you're dating the man of your dreams, bro", says Sam as he leaves. Fortunately, his reflexes are good enough for him to duck in time to avoid Dean's thrown boot.

Dean lies in his bed, his palms covering his eyes, and stays like this for several hours. His brain is burning itself from overloading.

In the end, he decides he can't just stand there and wait. If Cas really did disappear because of Sam's bullshit (which, dammit, were quite correct), it's Dean's job to make sure the angel feels okay and to bring him back.

He dials Cas' number and calls him, without having the slightest idea what he's going to say.

**Somewhere in England**

Castiel really can't believe the good relationship his brother has with an antichrist. The kid seems pretty nice, though, and Castiel can't really sense anything actually evil from him. And since Gabriel is gone now – damn, he'd be so perfect for this kind of request – Castiel needs to find another solution.

The kid hears him out and smiles. He says he'll help.

Castiel can admit to himself that he's scared, but it doesn't matter. He's doing this for Dean.

**back to Florence, AL, again in the motel**

"Dean?"

Dean looks at his brother but doesn't answer.

"Did you move at all last night?"

Dean just looks at the ceiling again and doesn't answer.

"Is it because of Cas?"

"Dude". Dean's voice sounds hoarse.

"Cause you know, just because you happened to like a guy doesn't mean you're gay, it just means you might be bi, or you just have your exceptions. No need to freak out".

"Dude. Shut up".

"Anyone could fall for someone like Cas, man, he's done all these things for you, I mean, it kinda makes sense".

"Dude, seriously. I'm gonna shoot you".

Sam shuts it, but it doesn't take long before he can't hold it in.

"So, did you call him?"

"Sam, dammit!"

"Sorry, sorry. I won't talk again. But did you?"

Dean groans. He knows there's no getting out. "Yeah, Sammy, I called him".

"Alright!" It's unbelievable how happy Sam is about this. Dean supposes he should feel thankful, and one day maybe he will. But him and Cas aren't even a thing yet and Sam is already planning what he's gonna wear as the best man. "So what did he say?"

Dean sighs. "Nothing, Sammy. He hung up and texted me". He takes out his cell and reads out loud. "'_Can't talk now, I'm visiting my brother in England. I'll be back tomorrow. Have to do something. Lol'._ Is it just me or do you also think that he has no idea what LOL means?"

Sam does his best to not laugh. "So that's good, he'll be back for your birthday! I can leave you two alone, if you want".

"No, Sammy", Dean groans. He can feel his cheeks flaming red. "We'll just have some good time, the three of us, that's all. Maybe we should drive to Bobby's, I dunno, I'd like to have my friends around".

"Weren't you the one who said – and I quote – that you wanted to get laid on your birthday?"

"Yeah, and I suppose hitting on a virgin angel dude that I don't even know if he likes me back sounds like the best idea ever". Dean realises it's the first time he actually admits he likes Cas and his face turns even redder, but well, what can you do. If only Sam didn't have that pleased cat-smile of victory in his stupid face.

"Well, I say go for it", says Sam and throws Dean some packaged pie to cheer him up. "It's a great chance".

"Well, I say I do nothing", says Dean, opens the package and takes a bite. God, it's good, but he's not gonna tell Sammy until at least the afternoon has come and passed. "I'll just… y'know, test the water first".

"Come on, man, you're good at this and you two belong together!"

"Yeah", murmurs Dean, "that's why I don't want to screw it up".

Sam doesn't give a sign if he's heard that or not, but his smile doesn't leave his face.

Dean promises to himself that if Sam makes Cas give him condoms for his birthday or anything like that, he'll shave his freaking sideburns off while he's sleeping and shove them inside the socks he's planning to wear the next morning.

**Florence, AL – Shades Bar, the night after**

"Still no news?"

"Dude, for the hundredth time, no, Cas hasn't called".

"I think he'll surprise you".

"I think he has no idea what a surprise is, at least not in the birthday kind of way".

"That brother of his might have given him some advice".

"Do you even remember what his other brothers look like?"

"Still. You never know".

"Well, I think I know, and nothing's happening. Just let it go before a cute girl or something hears you".

"What, you're planning to just confirm your manhood by hooking up with a random girl? Like nothing happened?"

"Nothing _has_ happened, Sammy".

Sam shakes his head, disappointed. "You're such an ass, Dean", he says and Dean turns his eyes on him. "Why can't you accept your feelings, just for once?"

Dean shifts on his stool. "Look, I've been thinking about this, Sammy, and it just won't work".

"Bull", says Sam. "Y'know, sometimes it takes bigger balls to look a man in the eye and tell him 'know what, I'm willing to go gay for you' than this shit you're pulling. You could be happy for once, and you're throwing it all away because of your damn pride". Sam finishes his drink and leaves Dean alone with his irritation for a while.

Dean focuses on his drink. Sam's crazy. Yeah, Dean's into Cas, but… well, these things don't happen. Maybe they shouldn't happen. He could never tell Cas anything. Sam's words are imprinted on his brain, though. He orders another glass of whiskey, drinks it in one gulp and then orders another one, just to make the little Sam on his shoulder shut the fuck up.

Dean looks around him. There are a couple of cute girls over _there, _who are tapping their fingers in the rhythm of –seriously? – "sweet home Alabama". Maybe he should make a move. He puts his drink down and moves towards the two girls, and – whoops, time to go back to his seat. They probably wouldn't hear him over the sound of their sudden make-out session. Honeymoon period, Dean decides and sits back on his stool, scanning the area.

…

Dean is starting to get tired. He scans the bar for Sam, who seems to have disappeared. He hopes his little brother has found something pleasant to do, but he can't help the boredom. He orders another drink and looks around for something interesting.

And there it is. There's a girl looking around, like she's searching for something. She's tall, dark-haired and she looks a bit lost. Dean is sure she reminds him of someone, and if he didn't have that last glass of whiskey, probably he could put his finger on it.

To Dean's surprise, her stare focuses on him and her face brightens. She starts coming towards him. Well, Cas lost his chance, he thinks, and immediately the little fucking Samminy Cricket on his shoulder goes nuts. _You're the one to decide if Cas has lost his chance or not, you jerk, _he shouts and Dean knows the little bitch is right. So yeah, he'll probably pass this one.

He decides to be nice to the girl, though. Who knows, she might really be lost or something. When she approaches him, he smiles.

"Hi there", he greets. "Are you looking for something?"

"Actually, I was looking for you", she says and Dean has this strange feeling in his stomach. Great, he thinks. A job, most probably. The perfect crappy ending to a perfect crappy day.

"What for?" he moans.

The girl looks at him as he takes a sip from his drink. "It's me, Dean".

Dean looks at her eyes and chokes on his scotch, almost falling off his stool. That soul-piercing stare can't possibly belong to anyone else.

"_Cas?"_

"Yes, it's me".

"Jesus fucking Christ, what happened?"

"Don't blaspheme in my presence, Dean".

Yep, definitely Cas. It's not a joke. Dean doesn't know if he should panic or laugh.

"Cas, you're…" he clears his throat. "You're a _girl_".

"Yes, I am aware of that".

"Are you inside Jimmy Novak's twin sister of something? Because man, you creep me out. You're exactly the same, only with boobs".

Castiel looks at himself, looking a little awkward. "I'm not exactly the same".

"Yeah, but you look like _you_", says Dean. Damn, this is disturbing. He gulps the rest of his drink at once.

"Okay", he says as he throws the money on the bar and gestures at the bar tender. "Let's go. We need to get out of here".

"Why?" Castiel asks. Dammit, he sounds strange. "I thought you wanted to be here today".

"This is more important. Zap us to the motel".

Castiel does as he's told, and they're inside Dean and Sam's motel room in a second.

Dean takes a moment to get used to the sudden silence, his eyes still ringing from the noise of the bar. He examines Cas from tip to toe.

Dean can't deny that the girl he's inside is really attractive, and she actually looks like Cas in a very weird way. The blue sweater she's wearing makes her eyes look like they're glowing. The expressions, the way she moves, they're all still the same as before. Yet, that's not Cas. Not the one Dean is used to, anyway.

"So, what happened?" he asks. "Anyone attacked you in England?"

Castiel tilts his head. God, Dean feels like he's looking at a mime. "Attacked me?"

"Yeah, man, who did this to you? Where is Jimmy?" Dean asks. "Or is this like, someone turned Jimmy into a girl and you're still in there?"

Cas frowns. "Jimmy Novak is safe with his family".

"What, you switched vessels and you went for a gender swapped doppelganger or something?"

"This isn't a vessel, Dean".

Dean blinks. "Don't tell me this is your true form, because yeah, okay, you're hot, but not as much as to burn someone's eyes out. No offence".

Cas seems to be losing his patience. Good. Time to see if it's really him in there. "Don't be ridiculous".

"I'm not the one wearing a bra".

Cas sighs. "This is a sort of vessel, but there's no human being inside. It's a body made for me so that I wouldn't have to possess anyone in order to have a physical form. That's what I went to England for. Are you satisfied?"

"Well, sort of", Dean says. It's still confusing as fuck. "I didn't know you could do that".

"I had to pull a few strings".

"Why do this now, though?" Dean asks. "And why choose to be inside a girl? I thought you were kinda genderless or something. And to be honest, I thought you liked being a dude".

Cas seems embarrassed. "Yes, but I thought you'd like it".

Dean's jaw drops. "What?"

Castiel drops his weight from one leg to the other. "I heard Sam a couple of nights ago. And well… I decided to do something for it. And since you have a custom of making gifts to each other in your birthdays, I thought…"

Dean opens his mouth to talk, but he freezes. It strikes him, all at once, all too sudden.

He starts laughing uncontrollably.

"You're mocking me", Cas says and the look on his face is like a disappointed child's.

"No, no", Dean reassures him, still laughing. "Cas, did you really do this for me?"

His blushing gives Dean the answer he's looking for.

"Jesus, Cas. If you liked me, you should have just told me. You didn't need to do that!"

"But I don't mind", Cas says. "And if this was the only way for you to feel comfortable with me –"

"You're such an idiot", says Dean, but he's smiling. "I didn't want you to change for me, Cas. I have already told you that. _Never change_. Never for me. I really like you too, you know. You didn't need to do this to _convince_ me to like you".

Cas frowns. "But I thought you liked girls".

Dean approaches Cas and strokes his cheek awkwardly, then lifts his chin to look into his eyes. "Well, yeah, I do. But I like _you_ more, dumbass", he says and he feels his heart pounding. "Now go fix yourself so I can go gay for you".

Castiel smiles and looks at his feet, probably too embarrassed to talk. Dean smiles back.

"I need to make a call", Castiel says.

…**Shades Bar, Florence, AL, about an hour later…**

Nothing seems to have changed in the bar.

The music is still the same old rock songs, with the occasional "All Summer Long" in between, as if they want to make a cheesy reminder that they're actually in Alabama.

Sam looks around. Dean hasn't been around for a while.

No, there he is. Cas, too. Huh. Finally, he showed up.

He stares at them for a bit. Sam can't really get what it is that feels off about those two is, but he decides he doesn't want to interrupt them. Who knows, maybe…?

He turns his eyes away. Yeap. He was right all along. He turns his back to what looks like an awkward first kiss and he decides to go get a second room for the night.

_**Epilogue**_

**inside a motel room with a blue tie on its doorknob**

Dean closes his eyes and sighs, his smile still wider than ever. He feels Cas' cheek rubbing on his shoulder as the angel gets comfortable in his kind-of sleep, and Dean's surprised once again at how much he doesn't mind the stubble.

He looks at Castiel and still can't tell why he wouldn't have him as a girl.

He decides it doesn't matter.

He puts his arm around Cas' waist and smiles.

Yeap. Best birthday ever.


End file.
